Act II
by Bassy66
Summary: After Scene V, read that one first or it won't be as funny.


ACT II

By Maewyn and Bassy66

This was written for mysteryreader6626. Enjoy dear.

Balcony Scene [Day 22]

The Organization had been abuzz with activity, so she could not blame him for staying away... Still it was lonely without his nightly visits- not to say she had been left entirely alone- There were plenty of others, who made her cringe with their attention, because their visits were never pleasant!

Axel wasn't so bad, mostly because his visits were rare and he did not have any real interest in her—Simply put, he thought she was boring and uninteresting… which was fine with her, the less interesting the better! Axel's eyes made Naminè very uncomfortable! There was an intensity in them, which was disturbing—but not nearly as disturbing as Vexen's! Vexen made her want to curl up in a ball and hide! So did Larxene, but for different reasons…

Being one of the only females in the castle, besides Larxene, Naminè was well aware of the way the Organization members sometimes looked at her, appraisingly. Xigbar, Axel, and Luxord were known for openly leering; even at Larxene- Naminè just avoided them as best as she could. Zexion understood. He had the same problems with Marluxia and Demyx.

Zexion had left the book behind at the end of Scene V - Naminè had been reading it... but only a little ahead, she wanted to wait for him to read it—because this was something special that they did together. She just wanted to surprise Zexion; with the fact that she had almost memorized the scene.

Preparing for yet another lonely night by herself, Naminè started in surprise, when out of nowhere, a corridor to darkness opened and Zexion stumbled into the room. He dragged himself wearily across the room and slumped down onto the couch in exhaustion. Naminè just stared at him in surprise, as he laid down on the couch with a tired sigh. Naminè crept over to him, looking down at him in concern. She was not even sure if he knew she was there...

"Zexion? Are you all right?" She asked him softly. Zexion's midnight blue eyes snapped open, and he sat up startled at the sound of her voice. He stared at her, and then he looked around the room, like he just noticed where he was.

"Oh…" He said, and relaxed. Slumping back down onto the couch, he looked up at her. "Hello Naminè. I just got back from a mission with the new kid." He sighed heavily.

"Oh! Thirteen!" Naminè perked up, curiously. "What is he like? I have not seen him…"

"He is like a puppy that needs to be walked and trained!" Zexion smiled, and shrugged dismissively. "He is endearing, in his own way…" His tone clearly stated he wanted to get off the subject.

"Okay… I have the book." Naminè held up the white leather bound book to show him. "Do you want to read Act II?" Zexion looked up at her and sighed.

"Why not?" He said, moving into a more comfortable position. "I need something, that isn't coffee." Zexion motioned for Naminè to sit next to him. The girl opened the book to reveal a beautifully decorated bookmark. Why it had tiny red hearts and a little black cat on it, Zexion didn't know... but Naminè was Naminè, and that was good enough for him.

"ACT II: PROLOGUE. Enter Chorus" Zexion begins, reading the Stage Direction.

"Chorus? Oh, yes, you mean the Narrator," Naminè corrected herself, "But why do they call him a chorus, when he is only one—"

"Because sometimes the Chorus's Lines were read by a group of people all speaking in unison…" Zexion paused and looked at Naminè thoughtfully. "Here's an idea. Why don't we try reading the Chorus's lines together, so you can hear what it would have been like?" He suggested, before sliding closer to Naminè on the couch and holding out the book, so both of them could read it. Naminè leaned in closer and peered at the lines in the book, and together Naminè and Zexion read the Chorus's Lines.

"Chorus:

Now old desire doth in his death-bed lie,

And young affection gapes to be his heir;

That fair for which love groan'd for and would die,

With tender Juliet match'd, is now not fair.

Now Romeo is beloved and loves again,

Alike betwitched by the charm of looks,

But to his foe supposed he must complain,

And she steal love's sweet bait from fearful hooks:

Being held a foe, he may not have access

To breathe such vows as lovers use to swear;

And she as much in love, her means much less

To meet her new-beloved any where:

But passion lends them power, time means, to meet

tempering extremities with extreme sweet." They finished together, and Zexion rested a hand on Naminè's arm gently, asking for her silence, as he continued, reading the Stage Direction. "The Chorus exits," Zexion nods to Naminè approvingly, "Well done."

"Thank you," Naminè smiled, "What was all that about?" Zexion groaned, running his hand through his hair in frustration.

"And so it begins…" He sighed, and then looked at her resignation. "All right, both Love and Fate are cruel and ironic. Romeo and Juliet have fallen madly in love with each other, despite the fact that they should be enemies. They know they should not be in love—but they simply cannot help their feelings… and Fate will find a way to bring them together." Naminè blinked, and then nodded.

"Oh, I should have known that… It's just that Shakespeare uses such strange imagery…" She trailed off. Zexion placed his hand over hers gently, affectionately. Glancing up into his midnight blue eyes, Naminè felt herself blush, and quickly looked away to hide it.

"Sometimes it is better to simply enjoy the sound and imagery of Shakespeare's poetry, rather than bother analyzing it…" Zexion continued, matter-of-factly. "Do not be embarrassed, if you don't understand it…" He added, making her look back at him in surprise. "I will try to show more patience… I don't mind explaining it, even if it does ruin the fluidity of the piece… " He muttered in annoyance.

"I will hold you to that!" Naminè huffed, looking at him in irritation, before reading the Stage Direction. " **SCENE I.** A lane by the wall of Capulet's orchard. Enter ROMEO." She read, and then looking at Zexion expectantly. Zexion smirked at her.

" **ROMEO:** " He stated, "Can I go forward when my heart is here?

Turn back, dull earth, and find thy centre out."

"He climbs the wall, and leaps down within it. Enter BENVOLIO and MERCUTIO." Zexion read, nodding to Naminè.

" **BENVOLIO:** Romeo! My Cousin Romeo!" Naminè called out. Zexion slumped drunkenly against Naminè, wrapping his arm around her shoulders companionably, giving her a little shake.

" **MERCUTIO:** He is wise," He said with a small laugh and a sardonic smile that seemed a lot

like Axel's. "And, on my lie, hath stol'n him home to bed."

Naminè shook her head, shrugging off his arm. She stood up, turned, and pointed at the far wall.

" **BENVOLIO:** He ran this way, and leap'd this orchard wall:"

She leaned down and nudged him in the chest. "Call, good Mercutio." She said, and then sat down.

" **MERCUTIO:"** Zexion sighed, "Nay, I'll conjure too." He stood up, spread his arms wide, and looking skyward or at the ceiling... Naminè wasn't sure which, and then he took a deep breath. "ROMEO! HUMOURS! MADMAN! PASSION! LOVER!" He yelled in a loud voice, as Naminè gasped, and stared up at him in panic.

"Stop it! What are you doing?!" Naminè gasped, as she tried to shush him, but he waved her off.

"Romeo, Humours, madman, passion, Lover!" Zexion repeats, waving away Naminè's attempts to hush him, as he walks over, and climbs up onto the chair, holding the book in front of him. "Appear thou in the likeness of a sigh-!" The door suddenly bursts open and in storms Lexaeus with weapons drawn. Zexion blinks, "or Lexaeus..."

Lexaeus regards Zexion with his perpetual frown, as he pauses to take in the scene before him... Zexion perched atop a chair reading poetry, Naminè clutching the hem of Zexion's coat, looking mortified... then he lowers his weapons... (They must look ridiculous. Naminè guessed.) As Zexion continues his monologue like there had been no interruption.

"Speak but one rhyme, and I am satisfied;

Cry but 'Ay me!' pronounce but 'love' and 'dove;'

Speak to my gossip Venus one fair word,

One nick-name for her purblind son and heir,

Young Adam Cupid, he that shot so trim,

When King Cophetua loved the beggar-maid!" Zexion pauses, waiting. Naminè, still clutching the hem of Zexion's coat, looks between the two men in panic... From Lexaeus's quiet frown to

Zexion's over-dramatic zeal and back... Zexion folds his arms expectantly, tapping his foot waiting, and then he scowled. "He heareth not, he stirreth not, he moveth not; The ape is dead, and I must conjure him." Lexaeus's stony frown seemed more prominent.

 _'That is it! He is going to kill us!'_ Naminè thought, as he tugged at Zexion's coat in mounting panic as she glanced at Lexaeus's stony face, as Zexion continued to recite, heedless of the way the words sound... at least to Naminè...

"I conjure thee by Rosaline's bright eyes,

By her high forehead and her scarlet lip,

By her fine foot, straight leg and quivering thigh

And the demesnes that there adjacent lie,

That in thy likeness thou appear to us!" Zexion finished compellingly, reaching his hands toward the ceiling in exaltation, his eyes rapturous. Naminè continued to look at Lexaeus apologetically.

Lexaeus looked at them blankly, then said in his deep voice. "Keep it down."

Then he turned and left, closing the door behind him.

"We will! Sorry, Lexaeus..."

Both Naminè and Zexion stared at the door, and then Naminè slapped his leg furiously.

"I can't believe you! Were you trying to anger him?!"

"Oh, don't worry-Lexaeus is not going to tell anyone-"

"What are demesnes?" Naminè asked abruptly, breaking Zexion's rhythm. He blinked and looked down at her for a moment.

"Demesnes are the lands attached to a manor and retained for the owner's use." Zexion explained.

"I don't get it."

"Think of it, as it plays in context, her foot, leg and thigh, and the area that lies adjacent—OW! All right! You understand it then…" Zexion commented; as he leaned down to rub his sore leg, which she had just slapped.

"Yes, I understand that Mercutio is a total pervert!" Naminè huffed, folding her arms in indignant disgust.

"Yeah, he is a bit of a pervert," Zexion agreed, conceding the point to Naminè. "But the Elizabethan Audiences loved it!" Zexion replied.

"I can't believe you got up on the chair!" Naminè added, as Zexion handed down the book to her and then hopped down from his make-shift podium.

Zexion shrugged. "I was in character."

Naminè looked at him witheringly for a moment, and then she looked at her next line. "Oh! This is appropriate!" Naminè stepped closer to him, laying her hand on his arm, and she gazed up at him.

" **BENVOLIO:** And if he hear thee, thou wilt anger him." Naminè warned, Zexion snorted, and withdrew from her grasp.

" **MERCUTIO:** This cannot anger him." He reassured her, and then he leaned in closer, confiding in her.

"'Twould anger him— To raise a spirit in his mistress' circle

Of some strange nature, letting it there stand

Till she had laid it and conjured it down;

That were some spite: my invocation

Is fair and honest, and in his mistress' name

I conjure only but to raise up him."

Naminè looked up at him unconvinced, then looked down at the book to check her place. " **BENVOLIO:** Come, he hath hid himself among these trees," she said, taking his hand and leading him back to the couch. "To be consorted with the humorous night, Blind is his love and best befits the dark."

Zexion lets her ease him down on the couch, as he considers the thought.

" **MERCUTIO:** If love be blind, love cannot hit the mark." He shook his head in mock sympathy.

"Now will he sit under a medlar tree,

And wish his mistress were that kind of fruit

As maids call medlars, when they laugh alone.

Romeo, that she were, O, that she were

An open et caetera, thou a poperin pear!"

"What's a poperin pear?" Naminè asked. Zexion stared at her, wide-eyed, and then his face turned bright-red, and he turned away in embarrassment. Naminè blinked in confusion. "Is something wrong?!"

"Ah, well, um…" Zexion stammered, avoiding her gaze, his face looked even redder, as he tried to find the words to explain it. "Ah, well…" He made a nervous laugh. "Um, well you see, Poperin Pear is a late 16th century euphemism for… the male um… well, it is a sexual innuendo!"

"Oh, you mean Mercutio is being a pervert again…"

"Um… yeah… both of Mercutio's speeches in the later part of this scene are extremely explicit if you understand what you are reading…" He blushes again. "Elizabethan Audience tended to be from all walks of life, the Common folk tended to a little rough, dirty, and unsophisticated, so Shakespeare had to put something in for everyone's enjoyment…" Naminè simply nodded, and pointed out his line on the page. Zexion, looking greatly relieved, turned his eyes to the book.

"Romeo, good night: I'll to my truckle-bed;" He turns and slumps an arm around Naminè's shoulders again, pulling her closer. "This field- bed is too cold for me to sleep: Come, shall we go?" He asked, leaning closer. Naminè gasped, and shoved him away in annoyance and shock, as she said her line.

"Go, then; for 'tis in vain

To seek him here that means not to be found."

Zexion smirked at her and with an amused shrug; he turned his attention to the manuscript. Naminè huffed indignantly. She had come to the conclusion a while ago that she didn't like Mercutio very much, even though he was Romeo's friend.

"Benvolio and Mercutio exit. SCENE II - Capulet's Orchard. Enter Romeo." Zexion finishes reading, passes the book to Naminè, and stands up, turning to face his audience. Peering cautiously, in the direction of the left wall, he frowns and shakes his head.

" **Romeo:** He jests at scars that never felt a wound." He mutters, and then he starts and stares up at 'something' high above Naminè's head.

Naminè blinks at him in confusion, then looks down at the book, and she reads the stage direction. "Juliet appears above at a window." Zexion drops to his knees in awe. Naminè smirks at him- so dramatic!

"But soft! What light at yonder window breaks?" He asked softly in wonder. He gazes up at her so enraptured, that she blushed slightly, as she looks into his midnight blue eyes… and then he absolutely beams with delight, so much that Naminè actually glances behind her, just to make sure the wall is still there and hasn't opened up to another world—you never know, it never hurts to be safe.

"It is the east, and Juliet is the sun." Zexion gestures toward her in his absolute joy, and Naminè smiles bashfully at him.

"Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,

Who is already sick and pale with grief,

That thou her maid art far more fair than she:" Zexion rests his hand affectionately on her knee, as he leans closer, with a thoughtfully expression on his face.

"Be not her maid, since she is envious;

Her vestal livery is but sick and green

And none but fools do wear it; cast it off." Then he shrugged and grinned up at her again, and gave her knee an affectionate little squeeze, making her blush.

"It is my lady, O, it is my love!

O, that she knew she were!

She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?" He peers up at her in puzzled curiosity.

"Her eye discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold," Naminè huffs at that, and pushes his hand off her knee. Zexion shakes his head with a laugh and a smile of amusement, as he continues. "'Tis not to me she speaks:

Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,

Having some business, do entreat her eyes

To twinkle in their spheres till they return." Naminè blushes, and lowering her eyes, then demurely glanced back to meet his midnight blue eyes shyly. He smiles at her.

"What if her eyes were there, they in her head?

The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,

As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven

Would through the airy region stream so bright

That birds would sing and think it were not night." Naminè , since she had read this far knew his next line, she placed her check on her hand delicately and stared out at nothing. Zexion smiles as he continues.

"See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!

O, that I were a glove upon that hand,

That I might touch that cheek!"

" **Juliet:** " Naminè stated the character's name, then surprises Zexion, by placing the homemade bookmark on the page, gently closing the book, and placing it on the seat beside her, before standing up. Zexion scooted backward, watching her, as Naminè drifted forward, like in a dream, her eyes gazing dreamily wistfully skyward. "Ay me." She sighs.

Zexion still kneeing on the floor, blinks as he gazes up at her.

" **ROMEO:** She speaks: O, speak again, bright angel!" He gushes. "For thou art

As glorious to this night, being o'er my head

As is a winged messenger of heaven

Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes

Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him

When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds

and sails upon the bosom of the air."

Still gazing wistfully at the door, Naminè clasps her hands before her.

" **JULIET** : O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?" She exclaims breathlessly.

Deny thy father and refuse thy name;

Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,

And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Zexion smiles up at her in admiration, as he said his line in stage-whisper.

" **ROMEO:** [Aside] Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

" **JULIET** :" Naminè said thoughtfully, considering. **"** 'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;

Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.

What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,

Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part

belonging to a man. " Zexion is staring admiringly that she made it that far without the book.

" O, be some other name!

What's in a name? That which we call a rose

By any other name would smell as sweet;" Beaming sweetly with bright- eyed enthusiasm, Naminè giggled with a rare joy that would have warmed Zexion's heart if he had one...

"So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,

Retain that dear perfection which he owes

Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,

And for that name which is no part of thee

Take all myself." Naminè squealed, hugging herself with joy.

Zexion jumps to his feet! " **ROMEO:** I take thee at thy word:" He declared, startling Naminè.

"Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;

Henceforth I never will be Romeo."

Naminè started so suddenly, that for an instant, Zexion thought he had truly scared her, as Naminè gasped and retreated to the couch, pulling her feet under her, and clutching her hands to her chest in distress.

" **JULIET:** What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night

So stumblest on my counsel?"

Zexion blinked, and then smiled. She really had been practicing! Zexion approached her slowly, cautiously, before lowering himself to his knees in front of her, as he said soothingly. " **ROMEO:**

By a name, I know not how to tell thee who I am:" Naminè shrank away from him, wide-eyed, she looked almost frightened. "My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,

Because it is an enemy to thee;

Had I it written, I would tear the word." Naminè blinked, and moved into a kneeing position on the couch, resting her hands on the couch cushion, as she leaned forward, peering at him curiously.

" **JULIET:"** She said, softly, wonderingly.

"My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words

Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound:

Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?"

Zexion crept closer, resting his hands on the couch on either side of her, as he gazes up at her in wonder. Naminè blushed, very aware of close he was to her, so close all he had to do is lean forward, if he wanted to kiss her… Naminè's blushed deepened, and she lowered her eyes shyly.

" **ROMEO:** Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike." He said softly, his fingers moved to caress the backs of her hands, as they rested on the couch. Naminè quickly clasped her hands to her chest again, as she looked at him. He raised an eyebrow at her, a slight smile on his lips.

" **JULIET:** " She said, shyly avoiding his eyes, Naminè looked around the room in feigned confusion, before looking back at him and asking.

"How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?

The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,

And the place death, considering who thou art,

If any of my kinsmen find thee here." Zexion smirked at the truth of the statement—indeed the Organization probably would kill him, if they found out! Zexion pushed aside such thoughts, as he smiled in amusement, noting the sweet pink blush on her cheeks. He leaned forward gently brushed his lips against one cheek. Naminè squeaked in surprise, quickly sat back against the couch. Zexion chuckled silently, as he said his line.

" **ROMEO:**

With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls;

For stony limits cannot hold love out,

And what love can do that dares love attempt;

Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me."

Naminè, touching her kissed cheek, regards him thoughtfully, uncertainly, and then she leans forward and gently touches Zexion's cheek with her small delicate fingers.

" **JULIET:**

If they do see thee, they will murder thee."

Zexion sighed, "Probably…" Naminè blinked at him in surprise, but he just shakes his head at his own _Breaking-character_ , and leans into Naminè's touch, as he responds this time in character.

" **ROMEO:**

Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye

Than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet,

And I am proof against their enmity." He murmurs, as he takes Naminè's hand in his, gently turns it over and kisses her palm, making her blush yet again.

" **JULIET:** I would not for the world they saw thee here." Naminè said blushing as Zexion glanced up at her.

" **ROMEO:** " He whispered, as he kissed her palm gently, sensually.

"I have night's cloak" He smirks. "to hide me from their sight;

And but thou love me, let them find me here:

My life were better ended by their hate,

Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love."

Naminè blushed. Snatching the book to check her place in the scene, and takes a moment to compose herself, before reading her next line.

" **JULIET:** By whose direction found'st thou out this place?"

" **ROMEO:**

By love, who first did prompt me to inquire;

He lent me counsel and I lent him eyes.

I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far

As that vast shore wash'd with the farthest sea,

I would adventure for such merchandise."

" **JULIET:**

Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face,

Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek

For that which thou hast heard me speak to-night

Fain…"She pauses and Zexion inwardly groans. "What does fain mean?"

"Gladly." Zexion says.

"What?"

"It means gladly." He signs.

Namine nods and continues.

"would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny

What I have spoke: but farewell compliment!

Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,'

And I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st,

Thou mayst prove false;" her eyes narrow slightly "at lovers' perjuries

Then say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo,

If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully:

Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won,

I'll frown and be perverse an say thee nay,

So thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world." She moves out of arms reach of him.

"In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond,

And therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light:

But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true

Than those that have more cunning to be strange.

I should have been more strange, I must confess,

But that thou overheard'st, ere I was

ware,

My true love's passion: therefore pardon me,

And not impute this yielding to light love,

Which the dark night hath so discovered."

Zexion moves closer to her again.

" **ROMEO:**

Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear

That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops—"

Naminè made sure to speak louder now.

" **JULIET:**

O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon,

That monthly changes in her circled orb,

Lest that thy love prove likewise variable."

She pushed him away. Zexion blinked in surprise, but moved back where he had been kneeling to recite his next line.

" **ROMEO:** What shall I swear by?" Zexion asks her softly, as he raises himself back onto his knees almost eagerly, and then he leans forward, wrapping his arms around her waist, drawing her closer... Naminè blushes. She is pretty sure this is not part of the Stage Direction, but she is willing to improvise a little... She smiles slightly at his boldness...

" **JULIET:** Do not swear at all;" Naminè blushes slightly, as she folds her arms around his neck and gazes into his midnight blue eyes. "Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self,

Which is the god of my idolatry,

And I'll believe thee." Feeling a little bold herself, she gently kisses him on the cheek. Zexion blushes, but he is smiling too.

" **ROMEO:** If my heart's dear love—" He began, but Naminè touched her small delicate fingers to his lips, halting his words.

" **JULIET:** Well, do not swear: although I joy in thee," Naminè murmurs softly, as she leans forward gently brushing her lips against his, almost shyly. As Zexion pulls her closer, Naminè blushes, but she meets his eyes evenly, before lowering her demurely, as playfully toying with the zipper of his organization coat. "I have no joy of this contract to-night:" She said, blushing. Zexion smiled, and leaned forward, kissing her cheek, and then the side of her neck, making her gasp.

"It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden;

Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be

Ere one can say 'It lightens.' Sweet, good night!"

It is hard to concentrate, with his hands caressing her like this... Naminè trembles slightly with pleasure, it feels nice to be touched like this... to feel the warmth of his body so near... Naminè blushes and pushes Zexion away slightly. Reaching out, she gently brushes aside his long bangs, so she can gaze into both of his eyes.

"This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath,

May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet.

Good night, good night! as sweet repose and rest

Come to thy heart as that within my breast!"

" **ROMEO:** O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" He asked, huskily, taking her hand in his, turning it over, and kissing his palm almost hungrily.

"I-I can't remember my line!" Naminè gasped, blushing beet-red as Zexion nibbled the soft skin of her palm.

" **JULIET:** What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?" He prompted, she could almost feel him smile.

"What indeed?!" She asked, blushing, as he smiled back at her. Naminè followed him, as he moved away, sliding smoothly off the couch and onto Zexion's lap, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her azure blue eyes never leaving his midnight blue eyes for a moment. " **ROMEO:** The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine." She murmured, saying Romeo's line, caressing his soft, smooth cheek wonderingly.

"Are we trading characters?" Zexion asked, in amusement.

"Are we still 'play-acting'?" Naminè returned. Zexion looked into her eyes for a moment, and then he sighed and smiled gently.

"No..." And then he pulled her against him and kissed her passionately… and this time, she did not hit him for it! Instead she blushes, glancing at him, smiling shyly, before she leans in closer, closing the distance between them, and brushes her lips against his, returning his kiss.

It was around the eighth or ninth joining of their lips, it was hard to judge exact count, but Zexion's keen ears picked up a muttering sounded oddly familiar and very close. He broke the kiss and turned his head to look, his arms drawing Naminè closer protectively.

Vexen stood in the doorway, writing in his notebook, and muttering to himself. Vexen is taking notes and making observations. "Subject ONE seems to be very uncomfortable. Apparent from the flushing of skin, and judging from her heavy breathing- an increased heart rate, her facial traits show signs of distress... The question is without a heart or proper emotions to guide it- HOW DOES THE NOBODY'S BODY STILL KNOW HOW TO RESPOND IN SEXUAL SITUATIONS? ARE THEY PURELY BIOLOGICAL RESPONSES, LIKE HOW THE BODY STILL REMEMBERS HOW TO BREATHE AND PUMP BLOOD... FUNCTIONS CONTROLLED BY THE BRAIN (part of brain) WHICH REQUIRE NO CONSCIENCE WILL ON THE PART OF THE SUBJECT—" He pauses, then scribbles in his journal, then he studies his results, "...so, if my calculations are correct... They should be blond, but they might have his eyes... provided of course, they can actually breed..." Zexion turned beet-red, as he realized what Vexen was saying. Naminè blinking up at Zexion in confusion, turned to look and upon seeing Vexen, made a startled little shriek, familiar to the sound one makes when seeing a rat or a spider- But then to Naminè, Vexen was just as unpleasant...

Vexen looked up distractedly from his notes at the sound. "Please pay no attention to me; I am just collecting valuable data for my Theory of Nobodies displaying Behavior associated with Strong Emotions that they do not possess, especially in sexual situations... The Theory stating that nobodies do not have any emotions— I believe is False, so any observations proving that theory to be invalid would prove extreme valuable to my research! With my Thesis, I hope to prove that although Nobodies have no hearts in the Spiritual Sense, they still feel emotions... So, please continue..." Zexion and Naminè stared at him in disbelief and shock. "For Science..." He added.

"You, sick old bastard," Zexion sighed, "Vexen, what do you want?"

Vexen frowned disapprovingly. "There is no need to be rude, Number Six! My Interest is purely academic! I was originally sent to inform both you and Naminè on the Approaching Mission, as you are both here—It simply make my task easier… Naminè, Number Six, I am to inform you that we will be leaving for Castle Oblivion immediately, so you should pack anything you wish to take with—Post Haste!" Vexen having said what he was ordered to, promptly left.

Zexion stands up and offers Naminè a hand. She takes it gratefully. Naminè picked up the book and a few drawing materials she had originally thought would be her entertainment for that evening.

Zexion comes up behind Naminè, and then folds his arms around her, and plants a kiss on the back of her neck.

" **ROMEO:** O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard. Being in night, all this is but a dream,

Too flattering-sweet to be substantial..." He whispered softly to her, slipping away... and then she heard the corridor to darkness open, she turned quickly and saw him walk through, at the last moment he looked back at her before it closed...

"A thousand times good night..." She murmured, just loud enough for him to hear before he was gone.

THE END

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except the bookmark.


End file.
